


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Friends to Lovers, Full Shift Werewolves, Hojong-centric, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), M/M, Med Student Sungjong, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, Werewolf Hoya, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Work In Progress, everyone can see it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya & Lee Sungjong, Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**2:14 AM**

_Run._

_He's got to get away from it.If he doesn't stop running maybe he'll get away from it._

_And if he stops running it'll catch up to him and kill him._

_And what's going to happen then?Who's going to tell his parents what happened?They don't know about any of this,what are they gonna think?_


End file.
